1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the electronics field. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a voltage signals switching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use of a voltage signal switching circuit in memories for example of the Flash type. In particular, such memories use voltage signals with high values (i.e., higher than the supply voltage of the memories), in order to carry out operations on the memory cells, such as for example operations of cell programming or of erasing the cell contents.
Typically, such switching circuits use MOSFET transistors operating as switches controlled by their respective gate terminals and it is known to ensure that, upon the variation of the values of the used voltages, there is no direct bias of the junctions between bulk and source and between bulk and drain of one or more MOSFET transistor.
A prior art for avoiding the direct bias of one or more junctions bulk-source and bulk-drain of the MOSFET of the switching circuits is—in case of using two voltages higher than the supply voltage and of using a switching circuit implemented with p-channel MOSFET (and thus n-bulk)—to drive the bulk terminals with a positive constant voltage always higher than values of the two voltages.